Snippets
by Stargazer at Moonlight
Summary: Drabbles. Jazz-centered. Some are Prowl x Jazz. Can be any continuity.
1. Paperwork

Paperwork

G1

Words: 134

He banged his helm down on his desk with a long, low, and pain-filled moan. How his black and white counterpart _enjoyed_ this, he had no idea. As it was, he was drowning in the stuff since he always 'conveniently' forgot about it. Wasn't a verbal report good enough? Why did he have to generate a written one? Though, one thing perplexed him. The requests for written reports never came from Prowl's office. It was always from Prime's or Ironhide's.

_Hey Prowler?,_ he asked as he opened a comm. link with the SiC.

_Yes, Jazz? What can I do for you?_

_ How come ya nevah ask meh for tha papahwork?_

_ It is unnecessary as I record your verbal reports and that keeps a few data pads off my desk._

_ Oh…. Wait! You_ record_ meh?!_


	2. Sunbathing

Sunbathing

G1

Words: 123

He was half in recharge from the pleasant warmth on his plating when his pillow had the _audacity_ to move. He hadn't given it permission to do so and, even worse, it was getting up! This wasn't allowed to happen!

"Relax, Jazz. I am only moving to a more comfortable position."

Before he could really complain, a sun-warmed chassis curled up against his side and a white helm rested on his abdominal plating. Now how could he complain about that? His lover was finally paying close attention to him instead of his data pads.

"So. Whose report did ya jus' finish?"

"No report," his lover mumbled. "_Dragonriders of Pern_."

His lover never even noticed his open-mouthed shock as he had fallen into recharge.


	3. Recharge

Recharge

Bayformers

Words: 220

He never could power down without that warm feeling in his spark of his mate's love. Ever since that episode with Megatron and his subsequent repairs, he had been in the repair bay and he was getting out that day. Finally! Even his bondmate was radiating excitement, though he doubted anyone on base would be able to tell.

"You! Get out of here! I'm tired of seein' your faceplates!"

He took no more prompting, darting through the door and running right into Prowl, who somehow expected this and was braced so he wouldn't fall. The silver mech felt himself lifted and then they were moving. He purred, wrapping his legs around his mate's hips and reaching around to fondle doorwings. Before he knew what was happening, he was laid back across a berth and his bondmate was crawling up to lay next to him.

"Recharge, sweetspark," Prowl murmured in his audio.

He pouted. "But Ah been layin' down fo' yea'hs."

"But I haven't recharged since I got here and I would like to do so with my mate next to me."

"A'ight, Prowler…."

The black and white smiled down at his silver mate with a soft smile. He was out not long after he finished speaking and he had the next few days off. Those were going to be interesting.


	4. Four

Four

G1

Words: 217

It wasn't just a number to him – it meant so much more than that. After all, how many mechs could boast having turned down Megatron's bonding proposal that many times? He had even been an Autobot for two of them! The first had been when he was still a Nuetral, even. It had started that long ago. Once would have thought that he would have gotten the hint after the first time, but he had apparently not. Quite apparently. This time he had gone to his best friend for help in telling him 'no' and he couldn't wait to see the tyrant's reaction on his spy cameras. How Blaster had gotten Prowl's cooperation in this, he had no idea, but he was glad he had.

Megatron's helm jerked back from the image that was displayed on his private terminal. What mech wouldn't do so when he's expecting a short verbal reply but he gets what could be described as a 'face vid instead? Not that he was complaining. Those two black and white frames looked good together and – frag! – they were spark merging – on a vid! He'd have to ask both of them the next time he sent a bonding proposal. That was just too good looking to not want to have it whenever he could.


	5. Shadows

Shadows

Any

Words: 91

None of the mechs seemed to understand him and he knew that none of them actually _knew_ him. They believed him to always be the happy-go-lucky persona he showed to them, but when he was alone, he was anything but. Even his agents couldn't hack the locks on the training room that he chose to use whenever he blew off steam or chose to throw himself a pity party. After all, no one knew that he was as much a part of the shadows as they were a part of him.


	6. Sanity

Sanity

G1

Words: 176

It was overrated by far, this thing that mechs called 'sanity'. He masqueraded as such when he was on base and around all but the one mech who had known him most of his activation. Black and white plating shuddered under his digits in something far from pain even as he scored protoform metal, his orange optics bright with his lack of stability. He had discarded his visor almost as soon as the door had locked behind them. The only reason he had it was to hide his madness from the rest of the Cybertronian race. Only around Prowl did he not hide who he was, behind a mask that even Sunstreaker would envy. He knew all their secrets. Prowl knew all their secrets – and his own. But he knew Prowl's secrets too and they made sure to keep each other's secrets close. He laughed loudly, his madness echoing around Prowl's sound-proofed. The Datsun moaned as digits dug into sensitive plating over scars and still healing wounds. He wasn't quite all there in the processor either.


End file.
